One month in Hueco Mundo with Shanice
by InfiniteSlick
Summary: One month in Hueco Mundo with a girl that has an unnatural obsession with thongs


It was the beginning of the summer holidays for Shanice. The day was brisk yet sunny, and Shanice was out shopping for underwear in Primark; Shanice was a student, hence she was quite poor. She was sifting through the thong section, when she came across a plain white thong with a picture of a red chilli dressed in a Mexican hat, the caption below read 'hot stuff.' For next 20 minutes, she was in hysterics on the floor of the shop drawing the attention of all the shop assistants who demanded that she cease her childish behaviour. After composing herself, Shanice purchased 50 of the chilli thongs and strolled out the store satisfied with her purchase.

On her way down the street, she noticed that the shops facing her were slowly beginning to distort, as if some sort of transparent ghost was walking past her line of vision. Panicked, she ran in the opposite direction and smacked into a fat guy with a mysterious scar on his left cheek. Her bag of thongs went flying, drawing the attention of the transparent anomaly and several bystanders; the strange blur began to follow her. Shanice, noticing this, stumbled to her feet, grabbing as many thongs as she could, stuffing them in her bag and continued running down the street. She had only managed to run five metres before something hard hit her head and knocked her to the ground, unconscious.

Shanice awoke in a stark white room, still clutching her bag. She slowly got up and investigated her surroundings; the room was furnished with only a single long white table with several chairs, one of the chairs seated a man with short aqua blue hair and makeup. "So, you like thongs eh?" Shanice stood up and walked over to the strange man.

"What's it to ya?" The man smiled and offered his hand to Shanice.

"Im Grimmjow, nice to meet you" Shanice shook his hand.

At that moment, the large doors behind them opened, revealing a lanky man with a mop of white hair, smiling so wide, Shanice could have swore his face was about to crack. "Hey, whatcha got there?" The freak asked.

"Go fuck yourself, Gin" Grimmjow did not look like he had the patience to deal with this wierdo. He grabbed Shanice's arm and lead her out of the room, cursing under his breath. He lead her to a blue door with the number 6 embossed on it. Inside, there were three people screaming at a TV.

"Nooo you bastard! STOP CHEATING!" The guy with the goatee yelled.

"Hey, STOP PULLING MY HAIR!" The guy with pink hair screamed.

"Move your SPOON ASS HEAD out the way!" The three people began to fight.

Grimmjow held his head in his hands, and sighed from the bottom of his heart before yelling "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Shanice jumped at his outburst, and quickly sidestepped the stampede of idiots rushing towards the door. After a minutes silence in which Grimmjow reverted back to his calmer self, Shanice broke the silence.

"Who were they?" Grimmjow sat on his bed and began to explain.

"The pink haired gay faggot was bastard number 8, the unhygienic hobo was bastard number 1, and the ugly spoon-headed child molester was bastard number 5. Otherwise known as Szayel, Stark and Spoon." Shanice fell to the floor in one her trademark fits of laughter.

"Interesting." She sat down at the TV and resumed playing the video game, Burnout 3. "Damn, these guys were crap!" She muttered.

Grimmjow began pacing the room, trying to conjure up a solution to his current predicament. He had been spotted in the human world, and worse, he had brought back a human. It was only a matter of time before that bastard Aizen found out, that damn grinning freak would have, no doubt given him all the details by now. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey Grimmjow, Im talking to you" Shanice had her paused her video game and was staring at him expectantly.

"Yea"

"I forgot to ask earlier, whats that big hole in your stomache for?" Grimmjow had to think twice before answering. Why Shanice hadn't noticed before was a mystery, then again, she still hadn't asked what happened or where she was. She also seemed quite oblivious to the fact that she is sitting in some strangers house playing their video games. Maybe he could lie his way out of this.

"What hole?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"This one, right here, look!" Shanice wandered over to him and thrusted her hand through the hole continuously. There was no fooling Einstein here. Grimmjow grabbed her arm.

"Stop that, its my hollow hole."

"Whats it for? What are you supposed to do with it?" She questioned.

"Its just, there"

"But why? I don't understand?" Shanice was seriously confused.

"You're not supposed to understand. Stop asking questions!" Grimmjow was frustrated. Should he tell her the truth? Or string her along until he could take her back to the real world? A knock at the door disrupted this little domestic disturbance. Grimmjow went to answer it.

Shanice tried to see the visitor, but Grimmjow blocked her view. He was talking in hushed tones with this new visitor; maybe this was important. For the first time since she woke up, the situation finally sank into Shanice's head. She was probably miles away from home, surrounded by complete strangers that do not appear entirely human. Fear and panic had set in, and Shanice began searching for a way out of this place. With Grimmjow's attention fully occupied, she started to pry at the window on the far side of the room.

"Hey, what the hell are you're doing?" Grimmjow shouted at Shanice.

"Just ... getting some air" She lied.

"Well you haven't got time for that now, that old fart Aizen wants to see us"

"Whats an Aizen?"

"Aizen-sama is our respected leader and the owner of this castle, you should address him appropriately" The visitor at the door explained in the utmost deadpanned tone. Now that Grimmjow had stepped aside slightly, Shanice had a better view of this smartass. He was very short in comparison to Grimmjow, and really sad from the expression painted on his face. He was wearing a crooked helmet and similar clothes to everyone else that Shanice had seen here.

"He sounds kinda gay. Why do I have to listen to him? Im not part of your cult" Grimmjow was highly amused by her response and let out a roar of insane laughter. The new guy was not amused. He strode past Grimmjow and into the room, stopping only 6 inches away from Shanice's face.

"You dare mock Aizen-sama, trash?" He looked absolutely livid now.

"Hey, Ulquiorra, leave her alone. I need her in one piece if I have to take her to see Aizen" Grimmjow intervened.

Shanice tiptoed around Ulquiorra and made her way to Grimmjow's side. They turned to leave, Aizen had wanted to see them immediately. Grimmjow hurried Shanice out of the room as fast as her legs would allow, out of Ulquiorra's venomous stare. Whatever Aizen had in store for them would definately be better than staying with Ulquiorra right now.


End file.
